


Time of Our Lives

by Prince_Noctis



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Fluff, ITS LATE IM SORRY, M/M, One-Shot, child!Rei, child!asuka, family au, kawoshin day 2015, mentions of gendo and misato, ok is the speech format ok??? please someone tell me if it is or not, this is so gay and sugary wow, this turned out much bigger than expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Noctis/pseuds/Prince_Noctis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family kawoshin au for kawoshin day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Nice. New work. Thank you Henry for proofreading!! I hope the speech formatting is correct, I'm working on it. This is pretty self indulgent too.

“Ok ready? One, two, three! WE MISS YOU DADDY!” Three voices shouted at the silver computer. One was the eldest, an almost frail looking man with ashen hair and red eyes. Second was the eldest girl with bright red hair and big blue eyes. Lastly was the youngest daughter with red eyes like her dad and pale blue hair. The man on the other side of the computer smiled brightly and let out a small laugh.  
“I miss you guys too! Kaworu, Asuka, Rei, I hope you’re doing well.”  
The small redhead, Asuka, bounced on her dad’s lap in excitement.  
“Of course we are!”  
Her dad, Kaworu, held her in place and let out a quiet chuckle.  
“We’re all good, Shinji, but how about you?”  
Shinji grimaced just a bit.  
“Ah well… the meetings are going well, so hopefully the proposition will go through. The only problem was that Misato was late to the meeting, again, and it may or may not ruin our chances.”  
Kaworu nodded in understanding. He hoped that all that business stuff would favor Shinji. In the meantime, Rei, the youngest, was tugging on Kaworu’s sleeve, signifying that she wanted to talk to her daddy on the computer. Kaworu smiled gently.  
“All right. Looks like Rei wants to talk to you.”  
He lowered Asuka just a bit and sat Rei up in his lap. Shinji’s face melted into a loving smile.  
“Hey Rei, are you ok?”  
The quiet girl nodded. It seemed as if she gathered her thoughts together before speaking up.  
“Daddy… when are you coming back?”  
“Sweetie, I’m not really sure, but daddy will be back soon, ok?”  
Rei nodded sadly and then turned to bury her head in Kaworu’s shirt, and he rubbed her back.  
“Well, I’ll let you get back to all that business stuff. Thanks for leaving some time for us.”  
Shinji nodded enthusiastically.  
“Of course! If I have time, I’ll talk to you tomorrow!”  
Shinji blew a kiss to his husband, and Kaworu returned it.  
“Love you.”  
“Love you too.”

After Kaworu turned off the computer, Asuka decided that it would be the perfect time to watch a movie, and of course he couldn’t say no. It was Friday after all. Kaworu made his way to the kitchen, with Rei on his hip, to pop the popcorn. Of course he knew Asuka would choose My Neighbor Totoro, as she had done five hundred times in the past, and of course she would want popcorn. Kaworu looked down at Rei as he waited for the microwave to ding.  
“Are you ok, sweetie?”  
The girl in question just nodded silently and gripped her dad’s shirt tighter. Kaworu’s concerned expression softened. It was true the Rei favored Kaworu more, and in turn Asuka favored Shinji, but he could tell that his little girl missed Shinji a lot. This was the longest he had ever left for a business trip. It had been three days since Shinji left, and he was supposed to be coming back in two more days. Sadly for Kaworu it was summer and therefore the girls were not in school, so he had to take a week’s leave of work. It was a nice break, but he did like getting paid as well. Kaworu was snapped out of his reverie at the sound of the microwave making its annoying dinging noise. He carefully pulled out the popcorn, and made his way to the living room as Asuka started to yell.  
“Daddy! The movie’s ready!”

Shinji sighed tiredly as he boarded the train to head back home. He was stationed at Kyoto for a business meeting regarding a new concept for the newest model of iPhone and was asked to go. He was supposed to get back home to Tokyo in two more days, just in time for his and Kaworu’s anniversary, but decided to surprise his husband and get home early. Masato said she would take over for Shinji, and promised to not be late for any more meetings. This was just part of Shinji’s anniversary gift for his husband. It had been five years since they got married at the ripe age of twenty-four. Now they were bordering thirty and as happy as they could be with two precious little girls. Shinji couldn’t have asked for a happier life in all honesty. After Shinji took his seat, he began to reminisce. Kaworu and Shinji had met in the sixth grade when Kaworu transferred in as a new student. The two immediately hit it off and didn’t start dating ‘officially’ until their second year of high school at the young age of seventeen. Shinji smiled to himself. He could remember the confession as if it happened yesterday.

The last bell signifying classes were over and clubs were about to begin rang loud and clear, students rushing to get out of the dreaded last class. However, two stayed behind to let the crowd die down. Shinji Ikari and Nagisa Kaworu. Shinji had been jittery all day, and it didn’t go unnoticed by Kaworu. The smaller brunette fidgeted nervously in his seat. It was the day he was going to confess to his love, Kaworu Nagisa, who also happened to be his best friend. While Shinji was lost in thought, Kaworu turned to him and gave him a concerned look. “Hey Shinji, are you ok? There’s no orchestra practice today, so we can go home!” Both happened to enjoy music and ended up in orchestra club. Shinji played the cello, and Kaworu played the piano. They made a beautiful duo. Shinji shook his head and looked up, staring straight into Kaworu’s shiny eyes.  
“U-um yeah! I was wondering if w-we could talk… s-somewhere private…”  
Kaworu noted that Shinji was stuttering, a sure signal that he was anxious or nervous, but nodded nonetheless.  
“Sure! Lead the way.”  
Shinji nodded and quickly got up from his seat and started to head to a secluded area outside near the cafeteria. Everyone was at club, so the chance of being discovered was zero to none. Once there, Shinji stopped, causing the taller to bump into him gently.  
“Shinji?”  
Said boy turned to Kaworu, his cheeks red, hands shaking, and eyes wide.  
“K-Kaworu… I have something i-important to tell y-you.”  
He took in a deep breathe of fresh air, willing the nervousness and stuttering to go away, before continuing to speak.  
“We’ve known each other and have been best friends for five years. You’ve been there for me in my lowest moments and helped me get through it. You’ve protected me from my father and school bullies, encouraged me in school, and motivated me in everything. You’ve done so much for me Kaworu… and I wanted to say that I-I… I…”  
Shinji gulped and blurted out his confession.  
“Really love you and want to be with you!”  
He gasped and covered his mouth, blushing brightly. There he said it, now all he needed to wait for was the rejection. How Kaworu doesn’t like guys and just sees Shinji as a close friend. Not wanting that to happened, Shinji closed his eyes and anticipated the answer. Instead of getting an answer, he was scooped up by a pair of warm arms and was brought into a hug.  
“Shinji! I love you too!”  
Kaworu laughed his sweet twinkling laugh that Shinji fell in love with, and swung the smaller boy around, his feet coming off the ground.  
“I’ve always loved you!”  
Shinji opened his eyes and let out a small squeak in surprise.  
“H-huh?”  
Kaworu stopped spinning them around and set Shinji down.  
“I think I knew it was love in the eight grade, and in the ninth I knew I could never love anyone else as much as I loved you.”  
Now it was Kaworu’s turn to turn pink.  
“Shinji Ikari, I love you so much. Will you be my boyfriend?”  
Shinji’s brown eyes went wide and he let out a tiny laugh.  
“Yes! Yes yes yes! I’ll be your boyfriend!”  
The two interlocked their hands and smiled brightly to each other. Happiness radiated of the two as they began their trek home. It was a wonderful day.

Shinji chuckled at the memory. It seemed cheesy to other, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. Their relationship was wonderful and steady. The only times it got rough was when they came out to Shinji’s father, and when they were in college some man had tried to break them up, claiming he fell in love with Kaworu and they were soul-mates. Gendo Ikari did not like the fact that his son was gay, nor did he like that he already found a boyfriend. That day ended in tears and Shinji being kicked out of the house. Luckily, Kaworu’s family was much more accepting and let Shinji live with them with open arms. So for two years, Shinji called the Nagisa residence his home until the two lovers went off for college. That was where they encountered a man who tried to break them up. He fell for Kaworu, and tried his hardest to get with him. Of course Kaworu’s undying love for Shinji didn’t let that happen, so the poor man had to accept the rejection. In the end, Shinji ended up working with Apple and was part of the creation and design team, while Kaworu became a pediatrician, as he loved to work with children. Many wondered how the two managed to last for seven years, and both gave the same reply  
“We just love each other and never keep anything from each other”  
and for whatever reason, it worked. Shinji hummed to himself quietly has he noticed the train arriving at his destination. Altogether, the two had been together romantically for twelve years, and married for five. Shinj smiled brightly when he got off the train, excited to see his beloved husband and two little angels.

Once the movie ended, Kaworu decided it was bath time for everyone. Asuka pouted and quickly tried to escape the impending doom, but Kaworu caught her by the strap of her orange dress.  
“Oh no missy. You need this more than anyone here. You’re always playing in the dirt. You don’t want to be stinky do you?”  
The small red head hung her head pathetically and shook her head.  
“No…”  
Her father smiled in thankfulness.  
“Now why don’t you take your sister and get yourselves undressed? I’ll get the bath ready and join you in a minute.”  
Asuka took Rei’s hand and nodded, dragging her baby sister to their room. Kaworu chuckled and began to clean the couch of any left over pieces of popcorn. As he was getting ready to head to the master bathroom, he heard the doorbell ring.  
“Oh? Who could be here at this hour?”  
He took a peak behind him to make sure the girls weren’t in sight before going to the door and opening it. He gasped in shock at the sight of his husband standing at their doorway.  
“Shinji! What are you doing here?”  
Said man came inside his home and shut the door before giving Kaworu a huge hug.  
“I know it’s early, but happy anniversary! I wanted to surprise you!”  
All of the sudden, a small squeal was heard and a flash of red went by before attack Shinji’s legs, little Rei toddling over and grabbing onto Kaworu’s legs.  
“DADDY! You’re home!”  
Shinji laughed and let go of Kaworu so he could swoop up Asuka in his arms.  
“Did my princess miss me while I was gone?”  
The redhead just pouted and buried her face in her dad’s shirt.  
“Y-yeah…”  
Kaworu couldn’t help but let out a small snort at the scene. Asuka had such a hard time admitting things. Suddenly, he felt his pant leg being tugged, and looked down to see Rei with her arms up signaling she wanted to be picked up. Of course he complied and picked up the little girl so she could greet Shinji.  
“And how could I forget my little angel?”  
He leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead, and in return got a blushy Rei. Kaworu took a deep breath and he looked at his family reunited. It may have been just a few days, but he still hated the feeling of being apart from Shinji.  
“We were just about to take a bath. Want to join us?”  
Shinji nodded.  
“I’ve missed you guys so much.”

The two days leading up to their five-year anniversary went without trouble, and once the day finally came rolling around, Kaworu and Shinji had the whole day to themselves. Lucky for them a family friend, Mari, was able to take Asuka and Rei off their hands for the day, of course with protests stringing from Asuka’s mouth. If they were being honest, it was really nice to have a break from the kids. Of course they loved their daughters unconditionally, but adults needed breaks as well. Kaworu decided to get up early to try and make breakfast for his husband, but realized Shinji had the same idea when he noticed the empty spot next to him at bed. He quickly threw a robe on, brushed his teeth and rushed downstairs.  
“You had the same idea as me!”  
Shinji laughed and turned looked away momentarily from scrambling eggs.  
“You do this for me every year, I want to do it at least once.”  
Kaworu nodded and sat at the kitchen table, waiting for the food to be finished. Lucky for them, Shinji was a surprisingly fast cook, and the food was done in a matter of minutes. After finished breakfast, the two set off to shower together and get ready for the rest of the day, but not without a few stolen kisses in the shower. The lovers decided they would spend the day at the park and then go to a nice restaurant for dinner. Neither cared about extravagance, they just wanted to be near each other. After getting dressed, they walked to the nearby park, hand in hand. Ironically enough, both thought the park would be a perfect place to present the gifts, but didn’t tell the other.  
“The trees are lovely today.”  
Kaworu commented. Shinji nodded in agreement. The sun was out but there was a cool breeze in the air, and with the trees providing shade it was a perfect day. Kaworu decided to lead Shinji to their favorite spot, and sat down on the bench. Kaworu decided this would be the perfect time to give Shinji his gift. He let go of Shinji’s hand and quickly dug into his pocket to retrieve a small, blue, velvety box. He turned back to Shinji and held the box to him.  
“In all these years we’ve been together, I can only feel my love stronger for you. Thank you so much for staying by my side. Thank you for marrying me. Thank you for starting a family with me. I love you, Shinji.”  
He opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a greenish-blue gem in the middle. Shinji gasped out loud and held his hand out, letting Kaworu place the ring on his finger.  
“This is an Alexandrite. It may be your birthstone, but it also represents longevity. So it’s like a symbol for how long we’ve been together.”  
He leaned down to kiss the tan hand.  
“Thank you for everything.”  
At that point, Shinji was a crying mess. He hastily tried to wipe his tears so he could give Kaworu his present.  
“I-I was thinking the same thing. Here.”  
He fished out a red velvety box and opened it up. Inside was a beautiful necklace with a gold chain, and a pair of angel wings as the charm, engraved with small diamonds.  
“I chose angel wings because… because you’re like my angel, Kaworu.”  
His voice cracked under all the emotion, but willed himself to go on.  
“You’ve saved me from so much, my father, bullies, even myself! You’ve been with me through my lowest moments…and I can never thank you enough. You’re a wonderful husband and a wonderful father. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”  
Shinji pulled the necklace out and had Kaworu turn around so he could put it on.  
“Kaworu Nagisa, thank you for taking me into your life all those years ago. I love you.”  
Once he clasped the chain together, Kaworu whipped around and kissed Shinji on the lips. “Shinji I love it! Thank you!” He leaned in touched his forehead with Shinji’s, savoring the entire moment.  
“I don’t know what I would do without you.”  
Shinji smiled and nuzzled Kaworu lightly.  
“Me neither. I’m so glad I met you.”  
Kaworu hummed in agreement.  
“Me too.”  
Kaworu interlocked their hands together and held them up.  
“Happy anniversary, Shinji.”

The rest of the date was perfect, and the two men enjoyed their dinner in peace. They ended the day by coming home to fool around with each other, as if they were teenagers again, and cuddled in their sleep when it was over. The next day they went over to pick up the girls from Mari, and of course Asuka had a million questions to ask.  
“Daddy why do you have a necklace on? What’s an ‘anversry’? Why did we have to stay with aunty Mari? Do we have to do this again? Daddy can we go eat?”  
And Kaworu just shushed her by swinging her around in his arms.  
“You ask too many questions, little one. When you’re older you’ll understand ok?” Asuka pouted at the vague answer.  
“Hmm, ok…”  
Hearing the conversation, Shinji came up to them, with Rei on his hip.  
“Much older I hope. Now c’mon. Let’s go home.”  
Rei nodded and gripped her father’s shirt. She had missed him. Kaworu quickly waved at Mari  
“Thank you once again!”  
and went to the car to unlock it and set Asuka inside, buckling her up. Shinji did the same with Rei. After the two men clambered to the front, Kaworu on the driver’s side and Shinji on the passenger side, Kaworu turned to the girls.  
“So do you guys want to eat at home, or go out to eat?”  
Asuka decided to answer for both of them, loudly.  
“Eat out!”  
Shinji laughed and nodded, and Kaworu turned back to the front to start the car.  
“Ok, let’s go!”  
And the family was off, on to their next adventure in life.


End file.
